List of running gags
are jokes or events that are seen throughout the series. Ferb's few lines "What'cha doin'?" * Isabella (Main character to say it) * Phineas ("Flop Starz", "Run Away Runway", "I Scream, You Scream", "At the Car Wash", "That Sinking Feeling", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "We Call it Maze", "Bullseye!") * Lawrence ("Greece Lightning", "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon") * Linda ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") * Buford ("Out of Toon", "Swiss Family Phineas", "Tri-Stone Area", "Blackout!", "La Candace-Cabra") * Norm ("Hail Doofania!") * Baljeet ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") * Unnamed dream Sergeant ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") * Candace ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Suddenly Suzy") * Suzy ("Suddenly Suzy") * Kelly Osbourne ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne") "I know what we're gonna do today!" * Phineas (main character to say it) * Candace ("Run Away Runway", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Finding Mary McGuffin", "The Chronicles of Meap", "What A Croc!", "Mission Marvel") * Doofenshmirtz ("Hail Doofania!") * Thaddeus "(Thaddeus and Thor") * Ferb ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!") * Irving ("What A Croc!") * Robot Phineas ("Where's Perry? (Part Two)") "Where's Perry?" and "Oh, there you are, Perry" * Phineas (Main character to say it) * Irving ("Hide and Seek") * Ferb ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") * Stacy ("Put That Putter Away", "Bad Hair Day") * Candace ("Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Misperceived Monotreme", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Ask a Foolish Question", "Agent Doof", "Meapless in Seattle", "This Is Your Backstory", "For Your Ice Only", "Where's Pinky?") * Lawrence ("Comet Kermillian", "Out of Toon", "Tip of the Day", "Swiss Family Phineas", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?") * Isabella ("It's About Time!", "The Flying Fishmonger", "Cheer Up Candace", "The Lizard Whisperer", "Great Balls Of Water") * Major Monogram ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") * Unnamed hotel manager ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") * Chaka Khan ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") * Doofenshmirtz ("Tree to Get Ready", "Hail Doofania!", "Nerds of a Feather", "This Is Your Backstory", "Blackout!") * Linda ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!", "The Great Indoors", "A Real Boy", "Backyard Hodge Podge") * Jeremy ("Misperceived Monotreme") * Beckham ("My Fair Goalie") * Baljeet ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama", "That's the Spirit", "Monster from the Id", "Road to Danville") * Buford ("Cranius Maximus", "Primal Perry", "Mind Share") * Vivian ("Happy New Year!") Ferb gets cut off mid-sentence * "Vanessassary Roughness" (We learn Ferb is short for something) * "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" * "Ready for the Bettys" (Repeatedly) * "Undercover Carl" * "We Call it Maze" * "Nerds of a Feather" * "My Fair Goalie" * "Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!" The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention Often, the bird strike occurs after a slow camera pan up an object as the music reaches a crescendo. * "Rollercoaster" and "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" - A bird hits the rollercoaster track and falls to the ground. * "Candace Loses Her Head" - A bird hits the canvas rendition of Mount Rushmore. Later, when the real monument is revealed, we hear the sound of a bird hitting the monument. * "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" - A bird flies by the sun and burns into flames. * "Out to Launch" - A bird hits the rocket during the countdown. * "Thaddeus and Thor" - Doofenshmirtz's practice kick disrupts some birds in a tree. His game kick hits Phineas' and Ferb's fort at the appropriate point during the camera pan. * "Picture This" - Ferb opens a trapdoor in the huge skateboarding half-pipe as a bird approaches. * "The Doof Side of the Moon" - Two birds run into building at the same time as the moon starts to move along with the building. * "Split Personality" - A bird runs into Danville's high-dive tower. * "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" - While running with the DVD, Candace is "attacked" by birds knocked out of the sky by the flying pipe piece. * "Candace Disconnected" - Candace flies through a swarm of birds while flying on the Pick-Em-Up-Inator. * "Meatloaf Surprise" - During Phineas' speech the bird can be seen flying towards the fan but being blown away. * "My Fair Goalie" - Not Phineas and Ferb's invention, but in the informational video on Football X-7, a bird hits Professor Ross E. Forp's original prototype Football X-7 stadium. * "Doof Dynasty" - birds run into a giant terracotta warrior. * "Excaliferb" - a bird flies over the chimney and bursts into flames. * "Gi-Ants" - Instead of a bird, a housefly runs in Phineas' "invetsors' version" of the giant Ant Farm. Evil Jingle Things that have fallen out of the sky * Ice cream (a cone in "Raging Bully" and a quart in "Swiss Family Phineas ") * Miniature golf course ("Put That Putter Away") * Steaks ("Comet Kermillian") * Rabbits, and later a van ("Leave the Busting to Us!") * Pizzazium Infantinite as the perfect lantern ("Vanessassary Roughness") * A giant present ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") * A cat ("saved" by Doofenshmirtz) ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") * Phineas and Ferb's replica of Niagara Falls ("Suddenly Suzy") * A battery cart ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!") * Heinz Doofenshmirtz and a Dodo Bird ("Last Train to Bustville") * Phineas and Ferb's ice scorpion ("Candace's Big Day") Out, Peace! * Candace (Main character to say it) * Unknown guy ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") * Ferb's Scottish cousin ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers") * Narrator guy ("The Beak") * Melanie ("She's the Mayor") * Single guy ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") * Doofenshmirtz ("Nerds of a Feather") * Gretchen ("Monster from the Id") Secretly, I'm very lonely * Bobbi Fabulous ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") * Norm ("Greece Lightning") * Doofenshmirtz ("Let's Bounce") Mistaking Doofenshmirtz for a pharmacist * Mall patrons ("Run Away Runway") * Candace ("The Ballad of Badbeard") * Buford ("Brain Drain") * Baljeet ("Brain Drain") * Lawrence ("Road Trip", "Bullseye!") * Phineas (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) * Robbie Wyckoff (Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (video game)) * Johnny ("Skiddley Whiffers)'' * Archaeologist ("Lotsa Latkes") * Judge ("What'd I Miss?") * Norm ("Happy New Year!") * Gretchen ("Bee Story") * Liam McCracken ("Primal Perry") * Stacy ("Happy Birthday, Isabella") * Gordon Gutsofanemu ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") "My watermelon!" *Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"The Mom Attractor" *"When Worlds Collide" *"Blackout!" See also *List of Catchphrases in Phineas and Ferb Category:Lists